Tal Vez (TV)
by LoversSpeak
Summary: A little bit of Tuesday night fun for our favourite ladies, 'Tal Vez' a Ricky Martin selection... Dedicated to my BlueEyeBaby (BEB)... A Love So Sweet... My Number 1 Power Couple...


**Tal Vez**

 _…_

 _A/N. Now that was a long break. It finally feels like summer, off for a month from school, 'Oh what will I do with that time?'_

 _Uuuuuummmmmm, I may have a few ideas._

 _Just before I return to my current stories, thought I'd do a **'one shot'** little bit of fun for our favourite ladies, another **'Freckles'** inspiration, just cause it's been 3months today… GOTTA LOVE HER…_

 _The usual disclaimers applied..._

 _Enjoy..._

 _Kind regards..._

 _…_

Caroline burst through the front door, almost at a running pace, stomping her wet feet on the welcome mat furiously.

 _"Shit."_

She cursed throwing her damp bag to the floor, bracing one hand onto the wall and removing her shoes throwing them in the opposite direction in annoyance.

Brushing at her clothes as if the act would aid in the complete removal of the water, which her outfit had absorbed from the rain.

She looked around in panic for a moment, she thought the power had gone out, it was dark, feeling the walls, unable to locate the magical switch to let there be light.

Nothing… Her frustration grew, she decided to proceed without.

There was a loud rumble after the lightning flashed and provided her with brief vision to see the path she would travel, towards the dancing lights in the far corner she had observed.

 _"Christ."_

She yelled softly bumping her foot on something she couldn't quite make out.

She loved Kate's little cottage but hadn't quite acquired the skills needed to maneuver her way around in the darkness as yet.

The rain had come down unexpectedly, minutes before Caroline pulled up. Thundering, and pouring cats and dogs, getting her partially soaked and it didn't aid that Kate's walk way to the house was so long from the car.

This time of year the weather was most volatile. The meteorologist getting it wrong all the time, sporadic thunderstorms, unwelcomed heat waves, frustrating the methodical blonde, who would have preferred them not reporting at all at this rate, not knowing the price others had to pay for their misguiding indications, others meaning herself of course.

She stepped closer, she could hear the sound of music, she couldn't quite distinguish the genre of the rhythm as yet but she knew it wasn't English. She loved the multilingual musical collection her lover owned, she smiled, replacing her frustration with adoration.

She briefly reflected to when Kate gave her a tour of her small cottage for the first time and the introduction of her most prized possessions that were chronologically ordered.

However not in order of the time it was released or the time that she had acquired them herself, but regimented when she acquired full fluency in each language.

She smiled as she stepped onto the open patio in the back. This little bit of addition to Kate's cottage she especially loved.

She inhaled momentarily the scented candles, the dancing lights she had spotted and registered the music being played, she knew it well.

"You quite fancy this guy don't you?"

Caroline asked, slightly jealous yet humorously. Kate answered without looking around.

"Well let's just say if I was ever straight and was to have a baby, he'd be the father.'

Kate said playfully.

"Well that's good to know. I wouldn't want you getting sperm just from anyone now."

Caroline played along however in the same breath continued dismissing the thoughts of anyone else having the opportunities to do the things she did to her lover. She wouldn't allow it.

"What are you doing out here?"

Caroline asked finally turning to face the tranquil woman under the covers.

"You know I love being out here when it rains."

Kate said as she looked across her shoulders, wriggled her relaxed body from its comfort spot for the past few hours and stretched her muscles. Arms opened as she turned to face the blonde, signaling a welcome embrace from a hovering damped Caroline.

"I don't want to get you wet."

The headmistress said gesturing to her clothes and stepping backwards.

Kate looked up with a shy smirk on her face.

"Well… I wasn't going to say anything, but since you mention it… I quite fancy when you get me wet, plus you're already dripping, let's not let that go to waste."

Caroline, who had been distracted by tending to the removal of her jacket and the unsuccessful mission of dusting her damped shirt, finally registered Kate's insinuations and halted her action.

"Ohhhhh… Do you now..? Am I now?"

Kate nodded her head seductively, running her tongue along her lips. Slowly licking from one corner to the next, enjoying her own caress on her plump lips and biting gently as she narrowed her eyes delectably at the blonde.

"Well in that case."

Caroline began leaning forward, not needing anymore convincing, licking Kate's neck, moistening the area before biting and whispering in her ears.

"Let's get you wet as well."

She inhaled before continuing.

"So I can lick you dry."

Kate rolled from her side and laid on her back anticipating the further motions of Caroline as she stepped in full view of the woman.

Caroline, tugged at her shirt, undoing it from her skirt. Feeling slightly teasing, she began to unbutton her shirt, slowly watching Kate as she did.

Kate's eyes affixed on the actions of her hands and biting her full lips harder as Caroline revealed more of her breast. She knew where those would soon be, Kate couldn't wait.

Caroline brought her hands to the back of her damped skirt and slowly began to pull the fabric down, rocking her hips seductively to aid in the descent of the item among other added bonuses she could see on her admirers face.

Running her hands down to guide the garment and provide a more teasing view to the drooling woman from her forward leaning position. Kate's breath stopped as she viewed Caroline's offered breasts leaning forward towards her. She needed those.

Skirt now on the ground, she wasted no time in lifting one leg, as Kate removed the blanket covering her body down to her waist to accommodate the blonde's straddling position.

"You little devil you."

Caroline said in a slight shock, yet pleasing voice at what was revealed.

Kate chuckled before she spoke.

"Well I thought I should be prepared till you got home."

Caroline continued the motions of her leg, spreading it across Kate's bare waist and wriggling slowly onto her front.

Kate exhaled at the contact of their wetness…

"Sing to me… Speak to me… In Spanish… What this song is saying."

Caroline ordered between gasp as another song began, settling more comfortably onto Kate's center.

"You won't understand me. Plus this is a very sad song."

Kate chuckled slightly in protest at the blondes entertainment fascinations, as she brought both hands to rest on Caroline's hips and gripping tightly, firmly gripping areas she owned.

"I don't care."

Demanding, Caroline needed her request to be fulfilled. She would proceed with the actions that would do just that. She could get anything from the woman and she knew it, if she just asked.

Caroline leaned forward taking Kate's full lips into her mouth and sucking sensually, deepening the kiss each time her lips rotated around Kate's mouth.

"Tell me…"

In between kisses.

"Speak to me…"

A longer suck on her lips.

"Please, what the song is saying."

The agreement was sealed.

Caroline begged as her kisses extended towards Kate's neck. Sucking and nibbling passionately as Kate melted into the contact, not sure if she could now tap into the language needed to depart her tongue.

A naked Kate slowly ran her hands beneath Caroline's open shirt to aid the blonde in the removal of her garment, undoing her bra. She felt as Caroline's breast drop forward onto her own skin. She groaned, wanting the teasing breasts in her mouth, wanting her hands full with them as she began to speak.

"Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera."

Caroline's kisses now more demanding.

"God that is so sexy."

Caroline spoke as she lowered her body above Kate. Kissing everything her hands squeezed.

"Such a turn on."

Nipple now in mouth, Kate gasped, lifting her body as Caroline sucked and squeezed her breast forcefully.

"Keep talking."

Caroline ordered once again journeying lower still. Kate opened her eyes at the rumble and flash of the lightning, the white curtains blew from the slight crack in the door and the chilly wind from the rain sent further goose bumps across the dark woman's skin, she shivered more, the feeling was overwhelming as she spoke.

"Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar."

She would have laughed at the irony of the words had the blonde not been so adamant. In moments like these she filled the silence with moans and groans but tonight the blonde required something more verbal and she would give whatever she desired.

Kate began her panting as Caroline greeted her center spreading her gently.

Caressing her inner thighs with her hands.

"You shaved?"

And obvious answer to the question as the woman could see the results of the previous acts that day. As Kate nodded her head, holding her breath awaiting Caroline's next move.

"Speak."

A more demanding order.

"Y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda."

Kate said immediately as Caroline continued massaging her smooth skin.

"I intend to pull, but I assure you nothing will break."

Kate would have missed the response, from how far drifted she had gone into each erotic touch, as Caroline's fingers sunk deep.

"You understand me?"

'Well I wasn't all daft in Spanish class."

Caroline ran her hands along Kate's cleaned shaved center once again, caressing the smooth area and parting her center with her fingers as Caroline leaned forward extending her tongue to greet the woman's center deep again however now with licks and sucks.

Caroline's caress between the woman's thighs soft, sweet and sensual as the multilingual tongue faded from the Language Teacher.

Panting between licks, Caroline paused, smiling boastfully at the execution of her actions before continuing.

"Speak, don't stop."

It wasn't long before Kate was shuddering in Caroline's arms from her caresses and passionate acts that were being performed between her thighs, deep in her wetness and enflaming more her most sensitive spot, increasing throbs.

Kate gripped tight into the covers as she exhaled her guttural moan, from the sucks and licks that was sending her over the edge, she buckled in the grip the blonde had settled with her arms around her thighs.

As she continued speaking the sex language the blonde desired to fuel her rapacious motions.

"Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera."

"You said that already."

Caroline chuckled lightly kissing soft and passionately up Kate's body, awaking new throbs between her thighs.

"Did I?"

Kate queried rhetorically, finally gripping Caroline's breast into her hands.

"Well, tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba."

"Do you want to speak the other verses in bed?"

Caroline asked immediately as she brushed her lips softly against Kate's ears, resuming the extended position of her legs.

Kate ran her hands down Caroline's thighs and gripped her ass, transitorily kneading meaningfully.

Kate who's breathing hadn't quite normalized and at the pace the blonde was going she reckoned, why get it stabilized to only be unsettled again.

Kate ran one hand to part Caroline's center as the blonde woman lifted her body swiftly to accommodate the joyous fill between her legs with the woman's fingers. Caroline once again slowly rocked into its comfort.

Exhaled extendedly as she did so from the friction she would soon attain.

"Why don't I show you what the next song is saying?"

Not a question, however an action statement, as Kate's fingers began the motions to lead the blonde on it's wining expedition to acquire unmentioned depths. Kate lifted her body taking Caroline's breast into her mouth, to begin their night of not maybe's, but definite's, certain acts.

….

Translations

Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera. - Perhaps it was me who was that it did not give to you an entire night

Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar. _ perhaps it will be that for the time being there is already nothing to speak

Y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda. - and it pulls and pulls and the rope broke

Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba. - perhaps I forget myself that I loved you


End file.
